After the Match
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Cinta sang manager dan sang pelatih bersemi seusai pertandingan Seirin melawan Touou. Male!Momoi X Male!Riko


**Tittle : After the Match**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
**

**Warning : genderbend, OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Decitan sepatu terdengar dari lapangan. Beratus-ratus orang berteriak menyemangati tim andalan mereka. Skor sedang seri dan kedua tim memperebutkan sebuah bola orange yang memantul bebas

15 detik

Bola berada di tangan sang point guard. Dengan matanya yang spesial, ia dapat menemukan celah dalam pertahanan musuh

10 detik

Benda berbentuk bulat itu telah berpindah tangan pada pemain bernomor 4. Matanya yang terbingkai kacamata menyipit untuk memperhatikan ring dengan jelas

8 detik

Bola terlempar dengan perlahan. Segala keributan menghilang dalam sekejap. Seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang sedari tadi duduk di bench segera berdiri. Mulutnya menggumamkan segala macam doa

6 detik

Suara ring yang berbenturan dengan bola terdengar. Kedua ace dari masing-masing tim segera melompat untuk mendapatkan bola. Semua mata memandang dengan harap-harap cemas pada kedua orang yang sedang beradu tinggi itu

4 detik

Debuman sepatu menggema di antara ratusan orang. Sang pemuda berambut merah kembali melompat dengan bola di tangannya

3 detik

Sang Ace berambut biru segera mengikuti lawannya. Udara di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi berat. Sang pemuda berambut merah, seolah-olah diikat oleh tali, tak beranjak dari ketinggian sementara si surai biru menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya

Suara yang memekakan telinga bersamaan dengan bola yang masuk ke dalam ring dengan kasar. Semua kegiatan terhenti. Seirin berpelukan dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Tujuh pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk melompat kegirangan. Gegap gempita euforia menelan semua kepedihan yang dirasakan Touou. Sesosok pemuda berambut pink hanya bisa menatap kosong pada kenyataan pahit di depannya.

.

.

.

Aida Riko sedang berdiri di depang gerbang tempat diadakannya pertandigan. Senyum lebar tak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya. Sesekali ia menatap ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada sang ayah

"Riko-san"

Sang surai cokelat menoleh dan menemukan manager tim Touou sedang berdiri di belakangnya

"Ah, ada apa Momoi?"

Walaupun ia tahu kalau pemuda di depannya ini sedang mengalami kenyataan pahit, ia tak bisa menyingkirkan nada riang dalam suaranya

"Selamat atas kemenangannya. Dan aku akan menepati janjiku"

Surai merah mudanya melambai tertiup angin. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati pelatih Seirin yang hanya memasang wajah heran

_Janji? Ada janji apa aku dengannya?_

Tiba-tiba memori di otaknya terputar pada kejadian seminggu sebelum pertandingan anak asuhnya

.

.

-_Flashback_-

_Belum semenit ia mengistirahatkan tubuh, sesosok pemuda berambut pink sudah datang dan mengganggunya. Momoi hanya menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke Seirin adalah untuk mengamati perkembangan lawan (Hanya Aomine Daiki yang tahu kalau tujuan utamanya adalah menggoda pelatih Seirin)_

_"Momoi! Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering kemari!" Riko membentak manager tim Touou itu_

_"Bukankah Riko-san senang melihatku?" iris merah mudanya berkedip nakal pada sepasang iris cokelat_

_Pipi sang pelatih memerah, membuat para anggota Seirin terpana. Belum pernah mereka melihat pelatihnya yang sadis malu-malu seperti ini. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang mustahil!" _

_"Ah, Riko-san semakin manis. Terutama saat melihatmu yang marah dari atas" sambungnya dan mengacak rambut Riko_

_"Mana sopan santunmu pada yang lebih tua?!" wajah Riko semakin memerah karena geram_

_"Maafkan aku" Momoi menunduk dan mengecup punggung tangan sang pemuda berambut cokelat. "Perbedaan tinggi kita membuatku lupa pada usia Riko-san" lanjutnya dan cengiran jahil terpampang di bibirnya_

_Dengan kasar Riko menarik tangannya. "Minna, aku pulang duluan" pamitnya dan berjalan keluar dari _gym

_Riko merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk kamarnya. Mata cokelatnya menatap langit-langit kosong. Harinya sangat melelahkan. Melatih tim Seirin tidak segampang yang dibayangkan kebanyakan orang. Karena 'anak-anaknya' akan menuntutnya untuk ikut berlari. Belum lagi tambahan dengan datangnya orang itu yang selalu saja mengganggunya. Tanpa terasa, matanya semakin berat. Dan berakhir dengan ia yang tertidur pulas_

_Suara ponsel membangunkan seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat. Tangannya meraba-raba meja yang ada di sampingnya. Dengan mata sayu ia mengintip jam yang ada di dinding_

_01.30_

_Sial, siapa yang membangunkanku tengah malam begini. Gumamnya kesal. Jari-jarinya bergerak malas di keypad ponsel_

_From : Momoi Satsuki_

_Ne, Riko-san, pada pertandingan Seirin melawan Touou nanti, kalau kau menang, aku akan mengatakan rahasiaku padamu. Dan jika aku yang menang, kau harus mengikuti semua permintaanku. Karena itu, kau harus menang, 'senpai'!_

_Tanpa membalas, ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Apa-apaan bocah itu, mengirim pesan saat tengah malam begini. Kesalnya dan kembali ke alam mimpi_

_-Flashback End-_

.

.

"Ah, itu" Riko mengusap dahinya dan mengangguk kecil

"Kau ingat?" senyum lebar terpampang di wajah Momoi

"Tentu saja bodoh. Kau pikir aku pelupa?" sahut Riko kesal

Tak menganggapi sang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, Momoi hanya menatap Riko dalam-dalam. Menarik napas, ia menggenggam tangan sang pelatih

"Riko-san, aku menyukaimu"

Kata-kata itu dengan mulus meluncur dari mulutnya. Aida Riko hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya dan mempertanyakan pendengarannya

"Ya?"

Momoi hanya menghela napas akan respon itu. "Aku menyukaimu, _senpai_" ulangnya lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang lebih intens

Seolah terbakar api, pipi si surai cokelat memerah hebat. Matanya yang tadi terhipnotis dalam tatapan tajam pemuda di hadapannya kini menghadap lantai. Sebuah tangan halus menyentuh pipinya

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Riko hanya terdiam. Perasaan di hatinya terasa campur aduk. Antara lega, bahagia, dan malu. Ia selalu berpikir kalau Momoi hanya senang menggodanya dan cerita cinta yang didambakannya akan berakhir bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tahu kalau ia tak akan bisa berbicara, ia memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Dalam sepersekian detik, sebuah benda halus bertemu dengan bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah bibir pemuda di hadapannya

"Ehem"

Sebuah dehaman sukses menginterupsi keduanya. Riko, dengan segala kekuatannya, mencoba menarik diri. Pemuda di hadapannya—yang tak ia sangka lebih kuat darinya menahan tangannya. Setelah udara kembali diperlukan, Momoi melepaskan pangutannya dan menyisakan Riko yang memerah hebat

"Sepertinya ada pasangan baru di sini" Hyuuga berucap dan diiringi dengan tawa Kiyoshi

"Sejak kapan kalian di sana?!" Riko berteriak malu pada anggota timnya

Trio kelas satu hanya memberikan cengiran jahil besama Kagami. Sementara Kuroko hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih datar dari biasanya. Mitobe tersenyum aneh padanya dan Koganei sibuk menyorakinya. Izuki bersama Tsuchida mengacungkan jempolnya kepada sang pelatih

"Akhirnya aku tak perlu lagi mendengar ocehan Satsuki saat dia sedang cemburu" suara berat sang Ace Touou menyela kebahagiaan di tim Seirin

"He? Tak kusangka _pinky boy_ ini pencemburu" sahut Kagami sambil menyeringai pada Momoi

"Daiki!" teriakan Momoi terdengar memekakan telinga

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi. Momoi, jika kau masih ingin bersama kekasih barumu, kami pergi duluan" Imayoshi berucap sambil melangkah pergi. Tangannya melambai pelan pada sang manager

"Baiklah Imayoshi-senpai" Momoi tersenyum riang pada senpai-nya. "Nah Riko-chan, mari kita kencan" lanjutnya dan mengamit tangan Riko

"R-Riko-chan?! Aku ini laki-laki! Dan ingat, aku tetap lebih tua darimu, Momoi!" Riko berseru tak terima

"Ah, panggil aku Satsuki, Riko-san" ucap Momoi kecewa sambil memainkan ujung rambut kekasihnya

"Tidak akan!" Riko menarik tangannya dan berjalan mendahului sang lelaki berambut pink

"Kau pasti akan memanggilku begitu, Riko. Paling tidak saat kita..." Momoi menarik tangan Riko dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang surai cokelat. "Berada di ranjang" bisiknya dengan suara rendah

Panas kembali menjalar di wajah Riko. Ucapan random terlontar dari mulutnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Momoi hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah kekasihnya

.

.

Sepertinya Seirin terlupakan oleh pelatihnya. Kesebelas pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempat masing-masing setelah menonton adegan intim seorang Aida Riko dengan Momoi Satsuki

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake**

"Oh ya Momoi, apa rahasia yang ingin kau beritahu padaku?" Riko yang berjalan bersama Momoi teringat akan hal itu

"...Itu tentang perasaanku padamu, Riko" Momoi memalingkan wajahnya dan tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Riko hanya menatap heran kekasihnya. Tapi tatapan itu berubah menjadi senyuman manis saat ia melihat rona merah tipis di wajah sang manager Touou. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengecup pipi si surai merah muda

.

.

"Aku juga menyukaimu"

* * *

**author lagi suka pair Male!Momoi X Male!Riko, dan lahirlah fic ini ~_~  
**

**soal tinggi, dalam versi cewek aja udah keliatan kan kalau Momoi lebih tinggi dari Riko**

**tapi kalau bayangan author, Momoi itu tingginya 171 cm dan Riko 166 cm**

**yah tingginya emang cuma ditambah 10 cm sih -_-**

**the last, review?**


End file.
